1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to devices for mounting a camera or video camera and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras were first invented nearly forty years ago, and have eventually become the dominant technology in consumer photography.1 In addition to stand-alone devices such as compact digital cameras and digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, digital cameras have now become commonplace as integrated elements of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, and tablets. Both stand-alone digital cameras and integrated digital cameras are now capable of recording videos as well. Stand-alone cameras have a well-developed array of accessories for use therewith, such as electronic flash units, constant lighting sources, microphones and other recording devices, and tripods and other mounting devices. By contrast, integrated digital cameras on portable electronic devices do not have a similar array of available accessories for use therewith. 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/digital_camera
Integrated digital cameras on portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, and tablets are useful in part because of the multi-functionality and portability of these devices. Thus, when in possession of such a device an individual does not have to have a stand-alone camera available whenever an occasion or opportunity for photography or videography arises. However, this also limits the utility of integrated digital cameras, as the user does not have access to accessories that can enhance the user's photography or videography like those available for stand-alone cameras. While the quality of photographs and videos generated using integrated digital cameras is rapidly increasing, the lack of available accessories still limits the use of such cameras to certain types of situations. The unavailability of accessories for mounting integrated digital cameras limits the use and effectiveness of such cameras in capturing many types of images and video recordings.
In addition, accessories used to mount stand-alone digital cameras are designed for a single type of use. Thus a separate mounting accessory is required for each type of use.
Thus there remains a need for a multi-functional device that enables users to mount or otherwise secure stand-alone and integrated digital cameras, video cameras, and other photo- or video-enabled devices while taking photographs and generating video recordings.